dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Television content rating systems in El Kadsre
Since 1984, TV broadcasters in El Kadsre are required to display idents and logos indicating that the following program is not recommended for viewers of a specific age. This all began with a six-tier system, which was colorized in 2009 after adding of many other categories for more precise categorizing. It is not required for them to be displayed at a corner of the screen (any corner is allowed), but are required to be displayed on Teletext. The system in 1984 looked like this: * P'''; Preschoolers, can air between 6:00 am to 7:00 pm * '''C; Children, can air between 6:00 am to 7:00 pm * G'''; General, 24 hours * '''PG; Parental Guidance, 24 hours * M'''; Mature, 24 hours * '''AO; Adults Only, can air between 10:00 am to 3:00 pm and 7:30 pm to 6:00 am * AV; Adults Only (Adult Violence), can air between 10:00 pm to 6:00 am. The idents are seen before the program and can be shown after the commercial break (only for short-lasting idents). News programs are exempt generally from this, but if a suggestive or graphic content is shown, a black circle seen on a white square is seen on a corner of the screen to indicate that type of content, and either written or audial informing is allowed (or both). The current system as of 2018 looks like this: * P'''; Preschoolers, can air between 6:00 am to 7:00 pm (airtime not enforced) * '''C; Children, can air between 5:00 am to 7:00 pm (airtime not enforced) * G'''; General, 24 hours * '''PG; Parental Guidance, 24 hours * M'''; Mature, 24 hours * '''AO; Adults Only, can air between 10:00 am to 3:00 pm and 7:30 pm to 6:00 am * AV; Adults Only (Adult Violence), can air between 10:00 pm to 6:00 am. Examples * Most Sword Art Online ''episodes are rated 'M'. * Every episode of ''RWBY ''has been passed as 'PG'. * Most episodes of ''The Simpsons ''are rated 'M'. * Most ''Technic Heroes movies are rated 'M' * Every episode of The Loud House ''is rated 'G'. * ''Bionicle V: Island of Doom ''was originally made in 'PG' rating due. * ''Rescue 911, El Kadsre's Most Wanted, Rescue 111, America's Most Wanted, and World's Wildest Police Videos were all passed as either 'PG' or 'M'. * Every episode of SpongeBob SquarePants is passed as either 'G' or 'PG'. * The rating for Arthur is usually 'C', though some episodes have been passed as 'G' and 'PG'. * All Sesame Workshop programming has been passed as 'P', 'C' or 'G' (with the exception of some episodes of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, which were passed as 'PG'). * Every episode of Darkwing Duck was passed as 'PG'. * All episodes of Last Week Tonight with John Oliver are passed 'M'. * The rating for Oddity Archive is usually 'PG', though some episodes have been rated 'M'. * Earlier episodes of Wild Kratts were passed as 'C', episodes are now passed as 'G'. * All episodes of Bob the Builder are passed 'G' or 'C'. * Thomas & Friends has been passed different ratings throughout the years. Series 1-7 were passed 'G' and occasionally 'PG', Series 8-12 were passed 'C', Series 13-16 were passed 'P', and Series 17-present have been passed 'G' and 'PG'. * My Cat from Hell, It's Me or the Dog, and Cat vs. Dog are passed 'PG' for most episodes. * All episodes of ''South Park ''episoes are passed 'M' (seasons 1-5) and 'AV' (seasons 5-present). Category:El Kadsre Category:1984 Category:Technology in El Kadsre Category:Television Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:Fictional rating boards